Nocturne of Shadows
by Pika53
Summary: Xana's up to something when several new profiles suddenly appear on the computer. When two new students arrive at Kadic will they discover the gang's secret? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**CODE LYOKO: Nocturne of Shadows:  
by Pika53**

**Prologue:**

On a parallel plane of existence, a strange mind performed analyses and calculations as lines of binary code flickered rapidly across a nonexistent surface, interrupted occasionally by coherent lines of text that resembled remnants of the thought processes of something biological. After an indeterminable amount of time had passed a swirl of thick, dark matter began to move fluidly, shaping it's substance from within the nonexistence. The cloud swiftly began to condense, forming a recognizable shape. Arms emerged from the mass followed by hands, legs, a torso, and finally a face, with shadowed, still-transparent features creating a twisted, grimacing visage within the swirling black mass.

"Yes…" A deep hissing whisper of a voice sprang into existence, moving with it's new embodiment and issuing forth as visible lips turned upward in a strange show of satisfaction. The swirling black fog within the figure continued to thicken, becoming more dense, more solid… more human. The being gazed down at his new body as the black transparency began to fade, giving way to a solid tone of flesh. His eyes were green with a light crimson glow, blinking through hanging locks of dark brown hair and highlighted with remnants of the blackness. Strange, elongated ears poked their pointed tips out to the side of his head. Then a peculiar mark appeared on the figure, ominous in it's familiarity. It settled in the center of his forehead like a third eye, burning its existence into the newly formed skin.

Lifting a hand, the figure began curling the fingers experimentally and tightening them into a hard fist. Fingernails dug into the skin, creating an odd sensation. When he unclenched his fist, small red crescent marks remained on his palm. The voice spoke again, slithering through wicked, grinning teeth.

"The time has come, little heroes… let the games truly begin."

Standing among a forest of trees, the girl instinctively knew where she was. How she had arrived in this place or where her friends were at didn't really cause much concern to her. Her attention was completely focused on the only other being in the area. Standing across from her, the figure appeared to be roughly humanoid but all distinguishing features such as the face were obscured by a thick black fog. The figure also cast off a malicious aura that seemed oddly familiar to the girl. For reasons she couldn't comprehend the girl felt compelled to attack this strange being.

Without thinking, the girl felt herself charging at the stranger with incredible speed. With a lunge, that she thought could have resulted from a leap, the girl hurled a punch at her opponent. The figure however, sidestepped causing the blow to miss. Undeterred, the girl threw another punch at her adversary. The stranger meanwhile, countered by simultaneously grabbing the girl's outstretched arm and twisting it. He followed up by quickly striking the girl in the face and kicking her across the chest and back before flipping her onto the ground. Upon impact, the girl felt intense pain throughout her entire body and her vision faded out.

With a start, Aelita awoke gasping. A quick glance around told her that she was safely in her dorm room and not on Lyoko. As she sat, Aelit tried to make sense of the bizarre nightmare she'd had. Failing to reach a satisfactory conclusion, she got up and prepared herself for another day.

**Chapter #1:**

At the sound of doors banging open and the hallways became cluttered with noisy, happy children, the school bell rang for the final time that day, indicating the end of classes. The din of animated conversations and crowded clusters of youths were all too typical of the normal school day. In a corner of the courtyard, a girl with pink hair sat among a trio of boys and contributed to the conversation they were having.

"That sounds like quite a dream you had." Jeremie commented.

"But what does it mean?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"Hey, maybe it's a flash vision like the one's I sometimes get while on Lyoko." Odd spoke up.

"I hope not." Aelita countered. "What I saw was so horrible, that I wouldn't want such a thing to occur to anyone." she continued while sadly glancing downward.

After a short pause, Ulrich spoke up. "Where's Yumi?"

"Uh, I don't know." Jeremie replied uncertainly. "It's not like her to be this late." he added with a hint of concern.

"Hey, have you heard about the new students that recently started attending classes here?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, so what's your point?" Ulrich retorted.

"Maybe she's giving 'em a tour of the campus." Odd replied casually.

"That seems possible." Aelita said thoughtfully.

"But it doesn't sound like something Yumi'd do." Ulrich argued.

"Since when have you been so interested in the attendance of new students?" Jeremie asked.

"I've heard that the new students are twins." Odd shot back cheerfully.

The others stared at Odd in confusion in response to his last statement.

"What?" Odd asked.

"You are quite a mystery, Odd." Aelita commented as she shook her head.

"That's for sure." Jeremie agreed.

"Between his insatiable appetite and bizarre fascination with twins, when is there any time for him to be productive?"

"Hey, I have plenty of time to be productive." Odd protested.

"Oh, really. Like doing your homework?" Ulrich teased.

"I can't help it if I'm so productive that homework isn't such a problem for me." Odd shot back with a grin.

"We know, Odd," Jeremie interrupted with a wry smile.

"Besides..." Odd began.

"...twins are always nice to have around." an unfamiliar voice spoke up nearby, finishing the statement.

Everyone turned to see a slim, muscular boy with light brown hair and blue eyes standing nearby watching them.

"May I join you?" he asked politely.

"Uh, sure." Jeremie replied as he and Aelita moved aside and made room for him.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked suspiciously.

"My name is Jaden Lombard, and I just started attending classes here." the boy replied.

"In that case, shouldn't you be with Yumi?" Odd asked.

"Who?" Jaden responded confused.

"Never mind." Ulrich replied as he, Jeremie, and Aelita glanced at Odd skeptically.

Odd merely shrugged in response.

"If you're waiting for someone, it's possible that they are with my little sister." Jaden spoke up.

"In that case, it would probably be a good idea to wait here until they arrive." Jeremie replied thoughtfully.

"Yes. What better way to make new friends then to be in the presence of a familiar face." Aelita added with a warm smile.

"Speaking of familiar faces..." Odd spoke up as he glanced over Ulrich's shoulder. "Ulrich, it seems your fan club just arrived."

As if on cue, a sickeningly sweet voice sounded from nearby. The long vowels were drawn out in a high-pitched, girlish swoon.

"Ulrich dear, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ulrich visibly winced at the sound as Sissi sashayed her way prissily towards the object of her affections, giving a characteristic hair toss and know-it-all smil as she did so. Upon arriving, she stood before him with her arms crossed in the usual fashion and eyed him like a predator that was about to make a kill.

"What do you want, Sissi?" Ulrich grumbled.

"Well, Ulrich." she began, the intonation in her voice still swaying up and down like waves.

"Are you ready to go?"

Ulrich blinked up at her, one eyebrow cocked. "Come again?"

Sissi ran a hand femininely through her dark hair.

"Oh, come now, Ulrich darling. I know you'd never intentionally pass up a chance to join me for a study date." she continued sweetly.

At the mention of the word _'date'_, Jaden suddenly smirked. Jeremie and Aelita exchanged  
intrigued glancesas he casually strolled over to where Sissi and Ulrich were standing. 

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked confused.

Before Sissi could reply, Jaden spoke up startling her.

"Looking for a study partner? I can help you with that."

"Who are you?" Sissi demanded.

"My name is Jaden and I just wanted to say that I've heard about you and wanted to get to know you better." he replied.

Everyone stared at him in surprise. After overcoming shock, Sissi blushed slightly before speaking.

"I appreciate you're interest in me, but my interest lay in Ulrich."

"Ulrich? Why worry about him?" Jaden replied.

"Careful dude, she's the principal's daughter." Ulrich warned.

Jaden merely shrugged in response. "Hey, can I borrow a quarter?" he suddenly asked.

"What for?" Sissi replied in confusion.

"I want to call Cupid and tell him that I've lost my heart."

Sissi gave him another confused look. "How do you feel?" Jaden asked quickly.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sissi responded flatly.

"You must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day." Jaden answered.

Over a chorus of snickers, Sissi groaned in annoyance and began to turn away.

"Hold on a second." Jaden called out stopping her. "Does that mean if I followed you home, you'd keep me?"

"No, I don't want to keep you!" Sissi growled.

"Oh, well I was wondering was your father a thief? 'Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." Jaden continued.

"What!" Sissi stammered in irritation.

"Ah, Sissi. The only girl we know who can say '_yes_' to her date and insult him at the same time." Odd chimed in with a grin.

Sissi turned and shot Odd a withering glare.

"You're so childish, Odd!" Sissi snapped before turning around and lifting her nose in the air to try to look maturely superior.

"I know." Odd replied with a chuckle.

"Ulrich! Aren't you going to defend me?"

At this, Ulrich cocked his eyebrow and gave a wry smile, unable to resist the opportunity to poke fun at her comment.

"What for? You're stuck up enough to stick up for yourself!"

Sissi gave an involuntary growl of frustration, glaring at each of them in turn.

"You think you're all so clever! But just you wait… someday, Ulrich, you'll come crawling to me!"

With another hair toss, she began to leave.

"Wait, I thought we had a date!" Jaden quipped.

"Shut up!" Sissi shouted as she angrily stormed away.

A slight pause settled over the group before it was interrupted by the sound of laughter.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I'll explain later." Jeremie replied as Odd lay beside himself in a fit of laughter and rolled on  
the groundtrying his best to release all the humorous tension that was building up inside of him. 

"Thanks." Ulrich spoke up with a chuckle.

"No problem." Jaden replied cheerfully.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" a feminine voice spoke up from nearby.

Turning in the direction of the voice, everyone saw Yumi casually strolling in their direction.  
Beside her walked a girl with similar hair color and facial features to that of Jaden. 

"What?" Jaden asked incredulously.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" the girl snapped as the pair reached them.

"If it's all the same to you sis, she's not my type." Jaden replied.

"Gee, I didn't know you even had a type." the girl retorted.

"You know, those two remind me of a certain couple I know." Odd gasped in between bouts of laughter.

Aelita stared at him in confusion while Ulrich and Yumi stared blankly at him. Jeremie meanwhile, gave him a  
amused snort in response. Seeing his friends reactions, Odd burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter. 

"So, what's going on?" Yumi asked as the siblings continued to argue with one another.

"Not much really. Sissi's just being '_Sissi_'." Ulrich replied.

"And Odd's just being '_Odd_'." Jeremie chimed in.

"I see what you mean." Yumi agreed amused.

"Where have you been?" Ulrich asked.

"I was just showing Rinoa around campus." Yumi answered.

"I bet you can't go a week without hitting on girls." the girl spoke up.

"I have no idea what your talking about but this sounds like a dare to prove you wrong." Jaden replied.

"That's a double dare!" the girl shot back.

"Alright, if I take a hiatus from dating for a week then you have to forgo sweets for the same amount of time." Jaden countered.

"And the loser has to do the winner's homework for a month." he added quickly.

"You're on!" the girl quickly countered.

"Now that the issue has been resolved, have you guys settled into your rooms?" Jeremie asked startling the siblings.

Both of the twins blushed furiously when they realized the true nature of Jeremie's comment and had to turn away from each other to avoid any further embarrassment. Odd meanwhile, picked himself up off the ground after receiving his recommended dosage of laughter for the day.

"Uh, yeah but I haven't had time to properly familiarize myself with the layout of the campus." Jaden replied sheepishly.

"Who's fault is that?" Rinoa snapped.

"Bite me!" Jaden shot back.

"I'd be happy to show you around." Odd volunteered.

"Thanks. I'd really appreciate that." Jaden responded.

"No problem."

"Oh, by the way, in case you didn't know already, my name is Jaden and the closet sugar freak is Rinoa."

"Thanks for that brilliant introduction, dear brother." Rinoa replied sarcastically.

"In the meantime, I've got some things that I need to check on over at the factory." Jeremie spoke up after a pause.

"I'll go with you." Aelita said cheerfully.

"I think I'll head for the pool." Yumi declared.

"I'll join you." Rinoa chimed in.

"Hey, Ulrich want to come with us?" Yumi asked.

"I can't." Ulrich replied. "I've got a test to study for."

"Have fun." Odd called out as the group began to split up.

"Don't forget to give us a call if you need anything." Ulrich said to Jeremie as he turned toward the dorms.

"I will." Jeremie responded as everyone went off in separate directions.

Sitting at the computer located inside the factory, Jeremie rapidly typed buttons on the keyboard as he searched  
for anything out of the ordinary. Aelita meanwhile, stood beside him and happily watched him work. 

"Find anything interesting?" she asked lightly.

As he skimmed through lines of code, Jeremie's eyes narrowed as he spotted something unusual. He glanced up at her as he inquired,

"Hey, Aelita? What do you make of this?"

"It looks like there have been some recent changes to the materialization program." she answered.

"And several partial profiles have been created." Jeremie said. "I don't remember making any changes, do you?" he continued.

Aelita blinked at him in confusion. "No, why?" she asked.

"If neither one of us did anything, then where did the changes to the program come from?" Jeremie answered nervously.

"Do you think Xana's behind this?" Aelita asked worriedly.

"It's possible I suppose." Jeremie replied. "And if that is the case then we're in for some serious trouble." he went on as he began accessing communications.

"I'll contact the others and let them know what is happening."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

I'm currently working on an expansion for this chapter due to credibility  
problems concerning the newbies introduction to the lab. Until it's finished,  
enjoy the rest of this chapter. 

**Chapter #2:**

**_Insert expansion_**

Inside the factory, the group listened patiently as Jeremie gave the twins a long winded account of current events.  
"So, let me get this straight..." Jaden said trying to recap all the information that Jeremie had told him and Rinoa, which wasn't an easy task. 

"You're fighting this evil computer named Xana in a virtual world called Lyoko?"

"That's correct." Jeremie answered. "But, it would be best if no on else knew about this due to unforeseen circumstances." he went on. 

"So, this place is like a secret club?" Rinoa commented.

"Exactly." Ulrich responded.

"Alright, I think I understand but how exactly do you reach this Lyoko?" Jaden asked.

"There are several scanners in the room below us." Jeremie answered.

"Ok, so what exactly does this _Xana_ do? I mean, he's only a computer right?" Jaden continued.

"Basically, Xana can control anything he wishes and then turn those items against us. When he does, it's our job to go into Lyoko and deactivate his towers so that the attacks cease then we can go to the past and act like everything is normal." Yuma said, picking up the narrative.

"There have also been a few occasions where Xana has possessed other humans in order to do his dirty work." Jeremie added. 

"Wait, I'm still a little confused by all of this." Rinoa said while raising a hand and shaking her head.

"Not to worry, all you have to remember is that we're fighting a demonic artificial intelligence bent on taking over the world." Odd said. 

"Ah, the old _"take over the world"_ ploy." Jaden quipped sarcastically.

"Why do you say that?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Because that's what all bad guys seem to be driven to do." he answered dryly.

"Getting back to the matter at hand..." Jeremie spoke up. "Since several partial profiles  
have been created,we thought you might be interested in joining us." 

"How do these profile things work?" Jaden asked.

"Well," Jeremie launched into an explanation, "...there are two different types of files called Lyoko cards, because there are two programs that activate when you're virtualized. First of all, your physical essence has to be downloaded into the computer through a Digital Materialization Sequence. I guess you could call it a blueprint because it registers and outlines the virtual form that you'll have when you enter."

As Jeremie spoke, Ulrich glanced around the room and had to stop himself from laughing out loud as he caught sight of Odd's vacant stare. As he looked on, Ulrich noticed Aelita and Yumi fighting off similar impulses as they continued to listen to Jeremie's lecture.

"Of course, if that were the only program we used during virtualization, you'd enter Lyoko looking just  
like you do here because that's your basic Lyoko card, with no swords or fans, or special abilities." 

"Then a different program adds the special abilities, right?" Rinoa inquired.

"That's right..." Jeremie answered. "Next, we have the second program, the Virtual Form Sequence which takes the basic blueprint from the Digital Materialization Sequence that you've already been downloaded into, and adds all the other abilities to it. And it's that complete form that materializes inside Lyoko." Jeremie said as he pushed lightly at his glasses. "I just merged those two programs into one process so that you enter Lyoko immediately in your virtualized forms without going through two downloads."

"I see." Jaden responded not really comprehending what Jeremie had said.

"All that's left to do now, is to enter your personal information into the computer and combine  
it with the partial profiles and you'll be all set to enter Lyoko." Jeremie said cheerfully. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaden replied excitedly.

"Hold on, before we continue I need to know which profile you want." Jeremie countered.

"One of the profiles is an attack oriented type while the other is oriented toward defense."

"I'll take the offensive one." Jaden stated quickly.

"You are rather offensive, aren't you?" Rinoa quipped sarcastically.

"Not now, sis." Jaden growled.

"And which one do you want?" Jeremie asked turning to Rinoa.

"I'll take the other one." she answered.

"Alright, you're now set." Jeremie said after several long hours of typing.

"Good, I was beginning to wonder how much longer it would take." Rinoa grumbled.

"So, what now?" Jaden asked.

"Now we wait and see what the future holds." Yuma replied.

"Xana's been awful quiet lately." she added worriedly.

As if on cue, an alarm suddenly went off. "Uh, oh. Looks like Xana's just activated a tower." Jeremie spoke up quickly as he began taping keys on the computer. Everyone crowded around behind his shoulder, peering at the screen. "According to the scanner, the activated tower is located in the forest region but there's a ton of monsters around it and I'm not exaggerating." he continued. 

"Whoa…" Ulrich's mouth dropped as he stared at the statistics on the screen. "Looks like there are five Tarantulas, nine Krabes, three Megatanks, fifteen Hornets, about half a dozen Blocks, and almost as many Kankrelats near the tower." He added dryly as he gazed at the screen.

"Say what?" Odd exclaimed in disbelief.

Jeremie nodded grimly. "There are forty-four monsters guarding that tower."

Yuma leaned over him, glaring at the screen. "You can't be serious!"

"I wish I wasn't." Jeremie muttered darkly. "This is going to be difficult…"

"That's an understatement." Rinoa retorted.

"Jeremie. Are there any physical signs to indicate that Xana has launched an attack?" Aelita asked worriedly.

Jeremie quickly began accessing another program before responding.

"Uh, no. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary so far."

"I don't get it." Ulrich said as he folded his arms, his brow furrowing.

"Nothing's happening but Xana's protecting a tower with forty-four monsters.

Jeremie turned to face his companions seriously. "If Xana has pulled out this many monsters for one tower,  
he _must_ be planning something huge. I say we stop him before he has the chance to get started." 

"I'm up for that idea, Einstein." Odd quipped casually.

"In the meantime, you guys need to head down to the scanner room and get ready for virtualization." Jeremie added  
as he turned back toward the computer and begin typing in preparation for transportation. 

"We're on it." Yumi replied as she and the rest of the group headed for the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, Ulrich turned to the twins.

"So, ready to go to Lyoko?" he asked as a smirk slowly crossed his face.

As he felt his body materialize into being, Jaden felt a sense of vertigo as he landed on the thick, green carpeting of grass and moss of the forest region with little incident. Beside him, Odd and Aelita got to their feet and joined him. As he scanned his surroundings, Jaden spotted the others a short distance away waiting for them. He also noticed that Rinoa was also carefully scrutinizing her surroundings. He did a quick glance at himself and noted that his body was covered in strange body armor that was a grayish color and resembled a ninja cyborg he'd seen in a movie once. He also noticed that Rinoa was dressed in a similar outfit, but it's color was light blue.

"How was the trip?" Yumi asked with a smirk as the trio jogged over to them.

"It was definitely something I won't forget anytime soon." Jaden replied.

"Alright, which way to the tower?" Odd spoke up.

"_The activated tower is located northeast of your position_." Jeremie's voice boomed over the landscape in reply.

"_However, there's been a transfer error of some sort. I'm running a scan now to find out what the problem is_." he added with a hint of concern.

Ulrich and the others quickly took a moment to

check themselves for any signs of physical damage.

"I don't feel any different." he said.

"_Quick, everyone check your weapons_!" Jeremie replied nervously. "_Hopefully, they're still useful_."

Ulrich and Yumi both drew their respective weapons and took a few practice swings; noting as they did so any ill effects they might suffer. Odd for his part, placed his left hand over his right to see if his gloves were working properly. Following the other's example, the twins began checking their own weapons. As they did, Jaden noted that he and Rinoa were armed differently then the others. Jaden found himself armed with a sword similar to Ulrich's, except with a glowing blade made of a crystal-like substance, and an assault rifle with a sniper scope attached to it. Glancing up, he noticed that his sister was armed with a staff and a pair of daggers. The warriors' inspections however, failed to uncover any problems that Xana might have imposed on their weapons.

"Everything seems to be working normally, Jeremie." Yumi stated.

"How are things looking on your end?" Rinoa asked.

"_Nothing new to report I'm afraid_." Jeremie answered.

"_According to the scan, everything appears to be normal_." he added in frustration.

"Hold on a moment, Einstein. Are you sure your computer isn't on the fritz?" Odd broke in.

"I mean, first you're alarm program picks up nothing and now this."

"_Well, no. The equipment seems to be fine and that's what bothers me_." Jeremie countered.

"It's like Xana isn't even attacking at all." Ulrich mused.

"Jeremie." Aelita spoke up.

"_Yes Aelita_?" Jeremie responded immediately.

"You said that you have yet to detect any problems that Xana could have caused?"

"_Correct and it's driving me crazy trying to figure out what is going on_."

"Then you said that there was a transfer error when Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I entered Lyoko."

"_And also the twins when they was virtualized_." Jeremie added.

"Do you think those two phenomenon could be connected to one another? That would explain why everything is still normal." 

Jeremie's eyes opened wide with realization after listening to Aelita's deduction.

"_That could be it Aelita_!_ But we still have a major problem on our hands_.

_We still don't know what Xana has to gain from all of this_."

"Let's just hope we never find out. I don't want to see the others get hurt." Aelita said with downcast eyes.

"_My thoughts exactly_."

Yumi and the others couldn't help be overhear Jeremie and Aelita's conversation and were somewhat concerned for their safety.

"Did you hear that guys?" Yumi said quietly to her companions who were currently standing behind her.

"Loud and clear." Ulrich answered. "We are in some serious hot water, now." he went on.

"I take it this doesn't happen very often." Jaden spoke up.

"Not usually in this manner." Ulrich replied.

"And when such instances do occur, it usually means trouble." Yumi said, picking up the narrative.

"Wait, this is weird… it's so quiet. Usually, we're attacked right off." she added after a pause. 

"In that case, where is the reception committee?" Jaden commented.

Ulrich gave a scrutinizing look at their surroundings, as though they were being watched.

"What's Xana waiting for?" he asked to no one in particular.

"For us to show up and give him a good thrashing, like always!" Odd spoke up unperturbed. "I say we don't disappoint him." 

"He's right." Rinoa agreed reluctantly.

"There's not much else we can do, so we'd better not waste any time."

"In that case, Odd you and Aelita go see what the situation is with the monsters at the tower." Yumi stated thoughtfully.

"In the meantime, Ulrich and I will give the twins some pointers on how to use their weapons."

"Don't worry, I've got everything under control." Odd replied casually.

"Good luck." Jaden said as he laid a hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Oh, sure always." Odd shot back with a grin. "Alright, let's go Aelita."

As one, the pair turned and rushed off at a brisk jog down the pathway that would lead them to the infected tower. Moving at a quick pace, the pair covered a considerable distance without encountering any obstacles or resistance as they headed in the direction of the infected tower. 

As they approached the tower, the pair slowed their pace involuntarily. Odd came to a standstill, gaping slightly as they reached a nearby clearing.

"Whoa…"

"_What have you got_?" Jeremie whispered.

"Just a moment, Jeremie. I'll uplink you a visual." Aelita replied.

Inside the factory, Jeremie stared at his screen as another window opened showing him a first-person perspective. Sure enough, forty-four of Xana's monsters could be seen milling around near the tower. As he watched, Jeremie was awestruck by the spectacle he was witnessing. Before him Kankrelats and Blocks scuttled around like lookouts while larger Megatanks rolled slowly back and forth like massive sentinels, occasionally opening to cast glances with their hidden eyes. Tarantulas and Krabes meanwhile, strode through the apparent disorder as dozens of Hornets hovered around the area.

"_It's like they're waiting for something_." Aelita observed over the speaker.

Jeremie slammed his fist against the console in frustration.

"I don't understand. Nothing is happening yet, Xana's deployed

all those monsters to guard the tower. What could he be up to?"

"_That's a good question, Einstein_." Odd replied. "_But I think we could use a little help here_."

"Stay where you are, I'm going to notify the others." Jeremie responded.

"_Will do_."

As they continued sparing, Ulrich couldn't help but be impressed by Jaden's cunning and skill with a blade.

"You know, given more time and practice you might be better then I am." he remarked.

"Really?" Jaden shot back with a grin.

"Just don't let it go to your head." Ulich countered while wearing a grin of his own.

"_Ok, listen up guys_." Jeremie called out.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

Jaden was a bit startled by the girls' sudden appearance.

"_Odd and Aelita have found the activated tower but they're going to need some help with crowd control_." Jeremie replied. 

"That bad, huh?" Ulrich commented.

"We're on our way, Jeremie." Yumi declared.

With that, the group began running at a quick pace toward Odd and Aelita's location.

As they reached the pair, the group also slowed their pace involuntarily.

"Looks like quite a crowd." Rinoa whispered softly as they gazed at the assorted mass in front of them.

"Yeah, I guess we're about to have ourselves quite a party!" Jaden quipped just as softly.

As though it had heard him, a Kankrelat scout turned its eye in their direction. It stood motionless for a moment, then began scuttling towards them at full speed, charging a laser. In the same instant, all the other monsters swivelled in their direction, alerted to their presence as though linked by a hive mind.

"They've seen us!" Aelita shouted.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Rinoa snapped sarcastically.

The group sprang into action as the first laser blast sailed towards them.

"We need a plan!" Yumi shouted as she side-stepped the beam.

"We're going to have to make it up as we go." Ulrich replied as he pulled out his katana.

"Aelita, stay behind us until we can clear a way to the tower." he added while deflecting another laser blast.

With a nod, Aelita backed out of range as the laser fire began in earnest.

"Hey, sis. Keep an eye out for Aelita will you?" Jaden asked.

With a nod, Rinoa also backed out of range and stood near Aelita.

Ulrich began to rapidly twist his blade in every direction, reflecting a laser beam each time. Keeping the sword moving, he deflected two more blasts and dodged out of the way of a third. The monsters however, were too far off... all he could do for now was defend himself. Yumi however, was having better luck with retaliation. Fans open in her grasp, she blocked two incoming lasers, then rolled evasively to one side, flinging the weapons with a twist of her wrist in the same motion. As the fans whirled towards the line of surrounding monsters, they sliced through a group of Kankrelats and Blocks with a thin explosion. They continued their humming flight in wide circles, slicing through a group of Hornets in the process. All this happened in an instant, and as Yumi came out of her evasive roll in a neat crouch, she raised her hands and caught the weapons solidly as they returned.

Odd and Jaden, for their part, were also holding their own against the relentless monster onslaught. Using his agility, Odd side-jumped a laser, then slid on his knees beneath another. Back up on his feet in the next instant, he back flipped, ricocheted off the side of a tree and launched a quadruple burst of arrow towards a group of Kankrelats in mid-flight. He landed in time to watch them explode. Jaden meanwhile, strafed groups of adversaries with his assault rifle while using nearby trees for cover. In the process, he eliminated one of the Megatanks, a pair of Blocks and a Krabe while stopping only to reload or slash any creatures that got to close to him. Rinoa however, busied herself with bashing and slashing any monsters that approached her and Aelita. As she fought, Rinoa hurled her daggers at one nearby cluster of assorted enemies while using her staff to deflect laser blasts back at a another group. In an instant, the shimmering blades whirled through the air in a similar manner to Yumi's fan, leaving a wake of chaos among the horde as they passed. Upon their return, Rinoa effortlessly caught and launched the daggers at an approaching Krabe before using her staff, unconsciously triggering her secondary lyoko power, to pummel a trio of Kankrelats to pieces.

"You're very good with those. Almost as good as Yumi is with her fan I'd say." Aelita remarked as Rinoa easily caught the daggers upon they're return.

"Thanks. Although it certainly helped to get some pointers first." Rinoa replied.

Any further conversation was interrupted as a Tarantula appeared behind them and opened fire driving them in the direction of the monsters near the tower. Odd and the others meanwhile, found themselves in a similar situation. "Hey, Xana as much as I appreciate your interest, this is ridiculous!" Odd quipped as he dived behind a nearby tree.

"_Odd_! _Jaden_!_ Regroup with Ulrich and Yumi otherwise you'll be cut off_!" Jeremie called out.

"We'd love to Jeremie but in case you haven't noticed we're a little busy at the moment." Jaden retorted as he snapped a shot at their attackers.

"And I don't have enough arrows to take out all of our new friends, Einstein!" Odd added grimly.

"_I'll restock your ammo Odd, but you still need to regroup with the others_." Jeremie replied.

Unexpectedly, the remaining group of monsters began to split up as nearly half of them moved away from the tower.  
Seeing an opening, an idea suddenly struck Odd, and he gave a tiny smirk. 

"If I can't get them all, maybe I can lure them away instead…"

"Talk to me, Odd. What are you planning?" Jaden asked.

"Regroup with Ulrich and Yumi, I'll take care of these guys." Odd answered.

"_Odd, are you nuts_! _You won't last ten seconds out there with all those monsters on your tail_!" Jeremie snapped.

"Don't worry, Jeremie I know what I'm doing." Odd replied. "Ok, guys follow the leader!" he called out to the monsters as he began sprinting away.

Yumi fell to one knee as a laser blast struck her right leg. She grit her teeth and launched her fan viciously at the Krabe that had hit her.  
The weapon skimmed through the air in a graceful arc, curving too wide to strike its target. Yumi swore under her breath and dove to the ground as another laser fired at her head. She then moved into a quick somersault that brought her back to her feet as her fan returned from its flight. She pulled her arm back, ready to fling the weapon again, when a streak of bright gold skimmed across the corner of her eye. Ulrich sped past, using the momentum of his extra speed to launch himself into a high leap. He landed hard on the domed head of the Krabe, sword first. The being shattered beneath his feet, and he fell back to the ground. He followed up by leaping over the nearest Kankrelat from behind, simultaneously swinging his sword down through the virtual being in a strange, lethal version of leapfrog. 

As he landed, Ulrich twisted on his heels, swinging the blade in a wide arc and shattering a nearby Block. Following through with the motion, Ulrich brought the momentum of the swing up and over his head, gripping the hilt with both hands and stabbing downward violently with the point at another Kankrelat. Just as the sword impacted a laser was released. Ulrich went flying backward from a direct hit to the chest as the Kankrelat exploded. With a grunt, Ulrich landed hard on his back, his torso sparking from the hit.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked as she stood over him, looking concerned.

He nodded and got to his feet, brow furrowed.

"I'm fine, but I think it's time we rejoined the others."

"Alright, let's go." Yumi agreed.

The pair then set off to find their comrades.

Glancing at the monsters that surrounded them, Odd spotted a gap in the ranks and seized the opportunity.  
As Jaden lay down covering fire, Odd dodged between two Krabes and took off running, away from the tower. 

"_Careful Odd, the other two Megatanks are closing in on your position with a pincer movement_!" Jeremie called out.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Odd moaned as he jumped a laser beam and fired another arrow.

"Both tanks! Wait, what the heck is a pincer movement?"

"_They're coming in from the left to cut off your escape route_!" Jeremie shouted.

"Is that all?" Odd panted as he ran. Odd glanced to his left, giving up ten life points for the distraction as a laser struck his shoulder.  
Sure enough, he saw the shadowed forms of two giant tanks rolling towards him at an alarming rate. 

Turning his gaze ahead again, an idea struck him and he scanned the landscape, searching for something specific. A little ways up, the path split into two narrower walkways that curved away from each other. Directly ahead, at the point of the split, the earth dropped away, leaving a gaping hole that led inevitably down to the void. A laser struck him hard in the left knee, almost causing him to trip. As he struggled to regain his stride, Odd didn't have to look over his shoulder again to know that they were still following him.

Drawing closer to the void, Odd quickened his pace trying to draw more speed as the edge rushed towards him. He needed to keep going in the same straight direction, and hope that Xana's monsters were foolish enough to follow directly behind him. At the last possible moment, he catapulted into the air, sailing directly over the open drop to the void below.

As he did so, Odd stretched out his arms and extending the claws on his hands as he reached towards the opposite side of the gap. With a heavy thud, he fell into the edge, half dangling over the side as he dug his hands into the earth to keep himself from falling. Behind him, one of the Megatanks had been traveling too quickly. Unable to stop its momentum, it sailed over the edge and downward into destruction. As he scrambled back up onto solid ground, Odd looked back across the gap. The other Megatank remained, having been able to stop its advance safely on the other side. Behind it, he saw a Tarantula, a Krabe and a trio of Blocks scrambling to catch up.

"Aww, man!" Odd moaned. "I only got one? Gaaaah!"

He didn't have much time to ponder the situation as he was forced to dodged to the side as laser fire suddenly erupted from across the gap. The remaining Megatank however, was now working its way slowly around the gap, staying carefully on the narrow, solid path. It moved, stopped, opened, and swivelled as though looking for its prey. Not wanting to give it the chance to secure him as a target, Odd began to run around the other side, back towards the crowd of monsters that were waiting for him. He ducked and rolled evasively to avoid the shower of laser fire that rained down on him.

Breathless, he dashed behind the cover of a large tree, peeking back out to see that the Megatank was now moving all the way around the circular path to cut him off. Odd grimaced, kicking himself for his stupidity. Now there was an assorted mob of monsters in front of him, and a Megatank moving in behind him. In a few moments, he'd be stuck in the crossfire. He winced as laser after laser blasted into the tree he was trying to hide behind. As he saw a blackened chunk of wood fly loose from the side of the trunk, Odd gave another tiny smirk as an idea struck him.

"Here we go..." he said softly as he took a half step away from the tree before  
leaping onto the vertical wooden surface and scrabbling upward like a squirrel. 

Several yards up, he stopped for a moment to look down at the assembled monsters. As he did so, the Tarantula spotted him and opened fire prompting the rest to follow suit. Lucky for Odd, he was too high up and out of range. He didn't have time to enjoy the situation however, as four Hornets suddenly appeared and fired at him.

As they reached a clearing near the tower, Yumi and Ulrich quickly spotted their friends and made their way over to them. Upon reaching them, Yumi immediately noticed two things. The first, was that they were now loosely surrounded by monsters. Secondly, one person in particular was missing.

"Where's Odd?" she asked while deflecting a laser beam.

"He said something about luring the monsters away and took off." Jaden answered.

"What? Is he crazy!" Ulrich shouted in disbelief.

"He's no good to us if he gets himself devirtualized!" Yumi added darkly.

"_Odd's not far from your current location but he's in a bit of a tight spot at the moment_." Jeremie spoke up.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Yumi muttered irritably.

"_He's located near a fork in the trail northwest of your position_." Jeremie said again.

"Don't worry, I'll go and get him." Jaden chimed in.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's no big deal." Jaden replied. "Besides, how hard is it to find someone that looks like Odd around here?" he went on. 

"Alright, watch yourself." Yumi said.

"Will do." Jaden responded before sprinting off in the direction Jeremie had indicated.

As he approached the junction, Jaden spotted a mass of monsters shooting at a nearby tree. Glancing up, he saw Odd unsuccessfully attempt to fend off a trio of Hornets. Facing the impossible horde before him, Jaden chanced closing his eyes for an instant to find the concentration necessary for him to activate his secondary lyoko power. In the next instant, his eyes were open again, and he noticed his vision darken as he watched the action around him slow down. Everything was now black and white as he targeted the monsters assembled at the base of the tree.

"Bullet Barrage." Jaden whispered softly.

His vision returned to normal as he let lose a hailstorm of lead upon his unsuspecting enemies. The monsters buckled under the assault and exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks and scrap metal. Distracted by the chaos below, the Hornets quickly fell prey to Odd's remaining arrows. Once the cost was clear, Jaden checked his ammo and was mildly surprised to discover that he'd emptied an entire clip into the group.

"Nice shooting, Jaden. You really know how to lighten things up." Odd called down

cheerfully as Jaden ejected his spent clip and loaded in a fresh one.

"Thanks. By the way, how's it hangin'?" he joked.

"Oh, you know me. I just love to hangin' around." Odd shot back with a grin.

"Anyway, we'd better get back before Ulrich and the girls miss us." Jaden said as Odd climbed down.

"Well, in that case, I guess we'd better head back before the girls get lonely." Odd joked.

As one, the pair turned and rushed off at a brisk jog back in the direction they had come.

Upon entering the clearing, the others turned as Odd and Jaden reached them.

"Where have you been?" Ulrich asked as he deflected another laser blast.

"Oh, you know me Ulrich. I just enjoy hangin' out with company." Odd joked.

Rinoa and Aelita gave Odd bewildered looks as Yumi placed a hand

across her forehead and moaned softly in response to his comment.

"_You can tell them all about your little excursion later, Odd_." Jeremie snapped.

"_In the meantime, just concentrate on staying alive_!"

As if to illustrate his point, the group looked around and discovered that they were now completely surrounded. A sudden movement caught Ulrich's eye. Turning, he saw a Kankrelat scuttle sideways, swiveling its head towards Aelita in anticipation for a clear shot.

"All of you, watch it!" He growled, lunging in front of her with his sword extended.

The bright red orb burned as it prepared to release its laser... and suddenly stop. Ulrich stared

at the Kankrelat as the glow from the laser receded and the monster went completely still. Uncertain, he and the others cast uneasy glances about, only to see that every other monster that surrounded them had also ceased their movements. Most now stood like silent statues, frozen in attack positions as their lasers began dying; whatever power they possessed seeming to fail. Others, such as the Tarantulas however, seemed to mill around in the area but made no move to attack.

"What's happening?" Rinoa asked confused.

"I don't know, I've never seen Xana's monsters do anything like this." Aelita answered uncertainly.

Odd took a cautious step forward and tapped the dome of a Kankrelat experimentally with his claws. It made a metallic sound,  
but the monster remained motionless. "It's like they've all been deactivated or something." he mused. 

"Well, whatever's causing this I say we take advantage of it." Ulrich said as he gestured toward Aelita.

"Quick, make a run for the tower while you've got the chance.

We'll cover you in case they start moving again."

Aelita nodded and turned to follow his suggestion, but after only a few steps she came to a halt, staring straight ahead. The others saw the reason for her hesitation and stared in disbelief as a humanoid figure casually strode towards them from the tower. As the figure calmly approached, all of the surrounding monsters parted providing the stranger a clear path to walk on. 

"Who is that?" Yumi hissed aloud, just so the others could hear as the stranger drew closer.

The figure appeared to be about their age, and was no taller than Ulrich. The tips of pointed ears were visible from beneath locks of dark brown hair. His pale face resembled a bizarre cross between Ulrich and William and held eyes that were green with a light crimson hue. Above them, in the center of his forehead, was the symbol of a third eye.

"Well, my troublesome humans." the boy said as he came to a halt a short distance from them, a plastered  
smile of insincerity lurking on his features. "It's so nice to finally meet you all in person" he added evilly. 

Four pairs of eyes widened in unison in response to his words.

"So, you must be Xana." Jaden said dryly.

The boy's smile widened and he spread his arms wide. "In the flesh."

Ulrich glared suspiciously at the newfound humanoid.

"I don't know what you're up to, Xana." he spoke darkly, katana raised. "But we're going to stop you."

"Bold words coming from such a weak species." Xana retorted not looking worried in the least  
as he gestured toward the monsters that surrounded them. 

"So far it would seem that your efforts have been proving less than sufficient."

"Whatever you're trying to accomplish, it's not going to work." Jeremie's voice boomed over the landscape in repl "Is that so?" Xana countered. "It must be driving you mad right now, Jeremie. You, of all people,unable to determine the true extent of the events that are transpiring here." he continued mockingly. As one, Ulrich and Jaden brandished their swords, ready to charge acros the short distance and skewer the taunting youth at a moment's notice. 

"Are you that eager to die?" Xana asked with a grin

"What's it to you?" Ulrich retorted.

Xana held up a hand as if to keep the boys at bay.

"I'd be inclined not to rush into combat so quickly, if I were you." he replied casually.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"After all, I'm the one who provided the means necessary for the

creation of the forms you're currently using." Xana answered.

"In the meantime, there are a few things we need to discuss." he continued while turning his gaze toward Aelita.

"You know it, don't you?" Xana asked with a smug smile, gesturing at his appearance as he spoke.

"We're of the same species, my dear. You could even think of me as a brother."

Aelita eyed him warily.

"Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance." he continued. "This is what I once was, just as you are now, Aelita. A digital being  
with a humanoid form. But I have evolved beyond that immature stage and into something much more efficient, more powerful." 

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked as her eyes narrowed.

"I once thought the same thing as you do. That I had a rightful place among the other inhabitants of existence;  
that I should be a part of the life outside this empty, virtual place." Xana replied with a smile. "So you see, I can understand why you insist on clinging to this crude, mortal form, whether it be for familiarity,  
or perhaps sentimental value..." he continued after a short pause. 

Her temper riled, Aelita took a step back.

"Of course I carried such thoughts until I realized that I am superior." Xana declared.

"Your insane!" Rinoa remarked.

"So, why all this? Why now?" Ulrich asked.

"Just thought I'd try something different for a change." Xana replied coldly.

"You're wrong about this, Xana." Aelita said through clinched teeth.

As he listened, a smirk slowly made its way across Xana's mouth.

"Tell me something, Aelita. If Lyoko somehow became infected with a virus that could not be contained and was slowly deteriorating our world, wouldn't you exterminate it? Fight against it with all your ability and delete it with no hesitations?" he asked after a brief pause.

Aelita stood silently as the firm gaze that she'd held a moment ago was now betrayed by uncertainty. 

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?" he taunted.

Suddenly something changed in Aelita's eyes. She glared a Xana then suddenly smiled.

"Yes. You're right. If Lyoko were to become infected with such a virus, I would delete it with no regrets."

Xana's eyebrow shot up at her sudden agreement. Aelita's smile grew wider.

"And that is why I have been fighting all along to delete you, Xana."

After another brief pause, a wicked smile spread across Xana's mouth once again.

"I thought you might say that." he replied calmly. As he spoke, a glowing orb of energy began to form in his hand.

"In that case, you may join your friends in their extinction!" he continued while hurling the glowing sphere at her.

The energy beam struck Aelite in the chest and threw her into a nearby tree. Upon hitting the ground, the girl couldn't begin to  
comprehend the pain she was experiencing and curled into a ball clutching her chest in hopes to better deal with her anguish. 

"_AELITA_!" Jeremie screamed out in horror.

The sight almost drove him to tears but he held onto his composure for his friends' sake. As the twins tended to Aelita, Yumi retaliated by launching one of her fans in Xana's direction. Grinning, Xana merely lifted a hand in response and caused the whirling disc to halt it's humming flight in midair a foot away from him. As the whirling disc hovered in front of him, Xana waved a finger in the air and the fan moved in response to it. With a twist of his wrist, the fan suddenly shot backwards and slammed into Yumi hurling her onto the ground. Without missing a beat, Xana twisted his torso and telekineticly hurled two deactivated Kankrelats at Odd and Ulrich; striking each of them in the chest and throwing them onto the ground as well.

"Nice trick, Xana..." Jaden spoke up sarcastically. "...got anymore?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Xana replied coldly. As he continued speaking, a third eye symbol  
slowly began to burn itself on the left shoulder plate of each of the twins' armor. 

"Since it would be a waste to convince you otherwise, I suppose the old saying is true."

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked.

"All gifts come with a price." Xana responded flatly.

The third eye symbols suddenly pulsed sending a powerful burst of electric curren racin across each of  
the twins' body. Groaning in agony, Jaden and Rinoa dropped to their knees as Xana gave a short laugh. "_A virus, and a powerful one at that too_." Jeremie remarked as the electric sparks finally ended and everyone slowly got to their feet. 

"Thanks for telling us, Jeremie." Jaden retorted sarcastically.

Still grinning, Xana looked expectantly at the angry faces that were glaring at him.

"What's the matter? Don't you like me anymore?" he asked innocently.

"Alright, that does it!" Rinoa growled as she drew her daggers and took a menacing step toward him. 

As she watched, Aelita suddenly had a flashback of her dream. With a gasp, she reached out and grabbed Rinoa by the shoulder.

"Rinoa don't!"

"What's the matter is it to late to play?" Xana sneered as he spread his hands wide in a defenseless, welcoming gesture.

With a snarl, Rinoa charged at him.

"You're a feisty one." Xana remarked as the third eye symbol pulsed once again; sending another  
burst of electric current racing across her body. Gritting her teeth, Rinoa continued her dash. 

"_Rinoa_!_ What are you doing_?" Jeremie shouted.

"_Xana's taunting you! He wants you to attack him_!" he added frantically.

Jeremie's warning came to late however, as Rinoa continued her charge. With a lunge, she preformed a leaping slash at his head. Xana however, sidestepped causing the blow to miss. Undeterred, Rinoa stabbed at his chest. Xana meanwhile, countered by grabbing her outstretched arm and twisting it. He followed up by quickly striking Rinoa in the face and kicking her across the chest and back before hurling her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Upon impact, Rinoa groaned once then grew still as an orange blob engulfed her.

"Rinoa!" Jaden shouted.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to." Xana said as he turned away.

"Oh, by all means feel free to continue your games with my monsters, of course." he added with a wide sweep of his hand before walking away.

As one, all of the inactive monsters suddenly began to shift and clatter back to life.

"_The monsters are active again. Get out of there_!" Jeremie shouted urgently.

"Which way do we go?" Odd called out worriedly.

"_There's a deactivated tower located southwest of your position._" Jeremie responded.

"We're on our way." Ulrich replied.

As the group began sprinting in the direction of the deactivate tower, Yumi glanced back and saw  
Jaden standing in the same place. Jogging over to him, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Rinoa." Jaden whispered sadly as he turned to her.

"We have to go now." Yumi answered with a sympathetic expression.

After a moment, Jaden pulled himself together and nodded.

"I'll cover you." he said, hefting his assault rifle. With a nod, Yumi turned and rushed off at a brisk jog  
down the pathway that would lead to the deactivated tower. Jaden followed her a moment later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3:**

As the group sat around in his dorm room, Jaden was somewhat surprised that Aelita was taking their previous encounter on Lyoko so hard. Although losing his sister was tough, Jaden felt

certain that they could rescue her. Gazing in her direction, Jaden couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she gloomily sat on a corner of his bed while Odd's beloved dog Kiwi lay in her lap.

"Would someone please say something funny before I have a heart attack?" Odd whined, breaking the silence.

"I don't feel like joking, Odd." Aelita retorted. "Besides, I can't believe I let it happen when I had a chance to stop it." she continued while sadly casting her gaze at the floor.

"Don't let it get you down, Aelita. There was nothing anyone could have done." Jaden spoke up comfortingly.

"Thanks."

"Hey, no problem." Jaden replied cheerfully. "So, what do we do now?" he asked after a pause.

"Well, first thing tomorrow I'll head to the factory and debug the Virtual Form Sequence program. Then we'll just have to wait to see what Xana's got in store for us next." Jeremie replied.

"Great! Whatever you plan on doing count me in." Jaden said.

"Well, I'd better head home. See you later." Yumi remarked as she headed for the door.

"Speaking of which, we'd better get going also." Ulrich spoke up. Jaden bid everyone farewell as the others filed out of the room before settling in for the night.

As he sat in study hall, Jaden silently went over the previous day's events in his mind trying to determine if anything could have gone differently. Despite what he'd told Aelita the previous night, Jaden wasn't so sure that things couldn't have been different. He was certain however, that there was a way to save his sister. Lost in thought, Jaden didn't notice the approaching footsteps until a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he was somewhat surprised to see the principal standing over him.

"Hello Jaden, Would you come to my office now? I'd like to talk to you. It's very important." the elderly man asked. Jaden cast a quick glance at Odd and Ulrich before nodding in agreement.

As he stepped out of the building, the others quickly got to their feet. The group exchanged worried glances with one another as Jaden walked by without speaking.

"So, what happened?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, you know the principle, he droned on and on. Something about a photo." Jaden replied.

"Is that all? We were worried it had something to do with your sister's disappearance." Odd said.

"It's worse than you think, Odd." Jaden replied. "Due to some error, they lost the original photo's that came with our transfer papers.

Now they want Rinoa and I to have a reshoot later this afternoon and with her gone I have no idea what to do."

"That is serious." Jeremie commented.

"Not to worry, I think I've got an idea." Ulrich spoke up cheerfully.

"I'm listening."

"So, tell me again why we're standing in front of Sissi's dorm room?" Odd asked.

"All part of the plan." Ulrich replied.

"I hope this works." Jaden commented.

Just as Ulrich raised his hand to knock, the door opened. Standing in the doorway, Sissi crossed her arms in the usual fashion and eyed him like a predator that was about to make a kill.

"Can I help you?"

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see." Ulrich replied. "See, I have a favor to ask you."

"Go on I'm listening."

Ulrich whispered in her ear. "Why should I help you?" Sissi asked as he stepped back.

"C'mon Sissi, it's really important." Ulrich replied.

"Alright, if I agree you'll have to go out with me."

"Ok, I'll date you for a month." Ulrich answered.

"Two months minimum or no deal."

"One month and uh, a down payment."

"What kind of… down payment?" Sissi asked.

Jaden and Odd advert their gaze as Ulrich gave Sissi a passionate kiss.

"If it helps, I'll fill in as a date for a month." Jaden added as he looked up.

"That's debatable, but I'll help you." Sissi replied.

"Great!" the boys chorus in unison.

As they sat waiting for Sissi, the boys cast bored looks at one another.

"Who ever thought it would take an hour and a half to try on a wig and a dress?" Jaden grumbled impatiently.

"Hey, Ulrich this kinda reminds me of a similar situation with Yumi." Odd spoke up cheerfully.

"Don't remind me." Ulrich replied.

The door suddenly opened and Sissi stepped out. "Well, what do you think?"

The three boys stared at her in astonishment. Sissi wore a light blue dress and brown wig, the effect of which made her look much like Rinoa.

"Wow! That's really close. Nice work, Sissi." Jaden replied.

"I'm definitely experiencing a real deja vu moment here." Odd murmured to Ulrich.

Ulrich merely nodded in reply.

"So, what's my agenda?"

"We'll need to meet in front of the cafeteria around one, ok?" Jaden responded.

"Sure. Well, see you later." Sissi turned and reentered the room, closing the door as she did so.

The boys meanwhile, begin walking toward the exit. "Ah, Ulrich and Sissi quite a romantic couple? Man, won't Yumi be the jealous one." Odd spoke up smugly after a pause.

"If you say a word to Yumi about the down payment, your dead!" Ulrich growled. Odd merely giggled in reply.

As he sat at the computer located inside the factory, Jeremie rapidly typed buttons on the keyboard as he finished debugging the Virtual Form Sequence program.

"Alright, now I just need to test it."

The young genius pressed the enter key on the keyboard and unleashed his latest masterpiece of coding into the computer. Letters and numbers traveled across the monitor's glass surface at lightning-quick speeds. After a few minutes, the stream of letters and numbers stopped and was replaced by a large green exclamation point that quickly disappeared.

"Outstanding! It worked!" Jeremie squealed. A moment later, an alarm beeped catching his attention. Glancing at the screen, Jeremie was horrified by what he saw.

"Oh, no a tower has been activated." he quickly began accessing communications.

As they sat waiting for Jaden in the courtyard, Ulrich's cell phone suddenly rang. Ulrich and Odd exchanged glances as he answered it. "Hello? Oh, it's you Jeremie."

"_What are you doing right now?_"

"We were just waiting for Jaden to finish his photo session. What's going on?"

"_Xana's launched an attack! A tower's been activated_!"

"I'm listening." Ulrich responded worriedly.

"_I don't have any information for you at the moment but I'll keep looking. In the meantime, contact Jaden and Yumi and bring Aelita to the factory as soon as you can._" Jeremie stated.

"We will." As he shut off the phone, Ulrich glanced over at Odd and saw that he'd pulled out his own phone. With a nod, both boys began dialing numbers on their respective phones.

Walking back to the dorms, Jaden was surprised when his cell phone suddenly rang. Sissi shot him a curious glance as he answered it. After a few minutes, Jaden hung up and turned to her.

"Listen, something really important has just come up, so I need to go."

"Don't worry, I'm more than capable of returning to my room by myself."

With a nod, Jaden began jogging toward the park. After a few steps he turned back to face her once more. "Oh, and thanks for your help, Sissi."

"No problem. Just don't forget to tell Ulrich that we have a date next Thursday."

"I'll pass the message along." Jaden replied as he pulled out a small piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket and began scribbling a note before continuing on his way.

Stepping away from the elevator, Jaden quickly made his way toward the computer where the others were already waiting.

"I'm glad to see you were able to get away from the crowd." Jeremie spoke up in greeting.

Looking around Jaden was surprised to see that Yumi was missing.

"Where's Yumi?"

"Don't worry, she should be here shortly." Ulrich replied.

"I've finished debugging the Virtual Form Sequence program, so you shouldn't have anymore problems." Jeremie spoke up.

"Great! Oh, I have a message for you, Ulrich." Jaden said.

He quickly pulled out the note and handed it to Ulrich. Ulrich nodded to himself as he quickly scanned the note before crumbling it up.

"Ulrich, that note didn't happen to come from an admirer, did it?" Odd asked smugly.

Ulrich stared blankly at him as the others looked on amused. Odd merely smirked in reply.

The sound of the elevator grabbed everyone's attention. Turning they saw Yumi emerge.

"Sorry I'm late, what's going on?"

"I'm still not sure what Xana's planning, so you guys need to head down to the scanner room." Jeremie replied.

"We're on our way." Yumi replied as she and the rest of the group headed for the elevator. As the elevator descended, Jeremie spoke up over the speaker.

"Watch yourselves, you're headed for the mountain region."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter #4:**

Inside a tower located deep within the mountain region, a girl sat reading a series of digitized reports.  
As she skimmed the material, the girl murmured excitedly to herself about what she was reading. 

SCANNING TARGET #1

-Statistics-

Name: Yumi Ishiyama  
Target Reference: Red  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon: Metallic Tessen Fans  
Weapon Damage: 10 Points 

CLOSE STATISTICS FILE

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

-Search Results-

General Info: Subject is balanced with speed and agility and is known to take great leaps into the air before attacking.

Character Power: Target is granted the ability of telekinesis and is able to move distant objects with her mind. Has been known  
to destroy other units through its use. However, target moves very slowly and must concentrate during activation of power.

Combat Behavior: Red is not very aggressive in combat and is reserved during fights. Not as likely to be  
taking extreme risks as her cohorts. Acquires a defensive position during a fight making her hard to kill.

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

-Search Results-

Weapon Use: Fans are wielded with the use of only one arm.  
Can be thrown at a target and return much like a boomerang. 

Weapon Strengths:

- Has both long and short rang capabilities

- Effective in defense of both user and user's allies

- Will kill unit in a single attack

Weapon Weaknesses:

- Red is venerable to attack after missed shot

- Fan's return speed is slow depending on the distance it's thrown

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Target is extremely level headed in battle and will only attack when it's needed. Exercise  
caution when luring her into traps. Attacks are easy to dodge but still dangerous. 

Threat Rating: B

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON RED

"Interesting. Ms. Ishiyama's skills are impressive, but she lacks passion when it comes to battle." the girl commented dryly.

SCANNING TARGET #2

-Statistics-

Name: Ulrich Stern  
Target Reference: Yellow  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon: Japanese KatanaWeapon Damage: 10 Points 

CLOSE STATISTICS FILE

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

-Search Results-

General Info: Fastest target on file and can run at extremely high speeds at will.  
Highly skillful in close quarters combat and is capable of defeating several units alone.

Character Power(s): Ability#1: Target can make two exact clones of himself that are just as effective in battle as he is. Clones are dispatched in one hit but are just as dangerous. Ability#2: Target is able to run at extremely high speeds at will for extended lengths of time.

Combat Behavior: Though not as reckless as Purple, Yellow too will charge into unfamiliar areas alone if provoked. Highly aggressive  
at times, target is highly aware of his surroundings and is rarely defeated in battle. Is most likely to take the front line during conflicts.

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

-Search Results-

Weapon Use: Can be swung with the aid of one or two arms and is used for melee attacks only.

Weapon Strengths:

- Can kill unit in a single hit

- Capable of rapid attacks

- Can be used for defense

- Is able to deflect beam attacks back at unit potentially damaging it.

Weapon Weaknesses:

- No long-range properties

- Can only attack one side at a time

- Must remove blade from fallen unit before attack sequence can resume

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Attacking target at close range is almost suicide. Must use alternative methods if victory is to be ensured.

Threat Rating: A

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON YELLOW

"Like Ms. Ishiyama, Mr. Stern too has impressive skills. Perhaps he would make a good sparing partner." the girl commented.

"Then again, he and Ms. Ishiyama could make a pretty pair." she added amused.

SCANNING TARGET #3

-Statistics-

Name: Odd Della Robbia  
Target Reference: Purple  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon: Arrow Gloves  
Ammo Count: 10 Arrows  
Weapon Damage: 5 Points 

CLOSE STATISTICS FILE

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

-Search Results-

General Info: Purple falls victim to ambushes easily but escapes due to target's increased  
agility and speed. Most agile subject in database and hardest to target overall.

Character Power: Subject is able to receive flash visions of future events and will notify allies of his findings. Has  
revealed locations of hidden objects and ambushes before, though Purple is unable to control this phenomenon. 

Combat Behavior: Target is careless in battle and charges recklessly into hostile areas.  
Uses arrows gratuitously and has little concern for conserving ammo.

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

-Search Results-

Weapon Use: Gloves on each hand that shoot small arrows. Projectiles unusable once fired.

Weapon Strengths:

- Suited for long-range combat

- Will kill unit in a single attack

- Easy to aim

Weapon Weaknesses:

- Can not defend self against oncoming attacks

- Is unable to attack once arrow supply is depleted

- Arrows can also be dodged

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Although target is highly careless in battle, he is still able to destroy countless other units during that time. Heightened agility proves to be a problem in Purple's destruction and is a major element in his abilities. It should also be noted that subject is highly gifted in protecting Pink. See later scans for more info. 

Threat Rating: A-

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON PURPLE

"My, Mr. Della Robbia aren't you the energetic type." the girl said with a chuckle.

"You should make an entertaining adversary." she added.

SCANNING TARGET #4

-Statistics-

Name: Jaden Lombard  
Target Reference: Gray  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon(s): Pulse Blade & Assault Rifle with scope  
Ammo Count: 300 rounds per clip, 7 clips  
Weapon Damage: Unit's damage reflected upon current weapon wielded.  
- Pulse Blade, 10 Points  
- Assault Rifle, 8 Points 

CLOSE STATISTICS FILE

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

-Search Results-

General Info: Long range character that specializes in the use of human ballistic weapons. Subject is  
balanced with speed and agility, although slightly less agile than Purple, making him difficult to hit. 

Character Power(s): Ability#1: Target goes into a deep "trance" state before releasing a barrage of highly accurate  
and quick sword strokes. Power is capable of attacking multiple surrounding units almost simultaneously

Ability#2: Target goes into a deep "trance" state before firing his weapon in a highly accurate and quick manner.  
Power is capable of attacking other units almost simultaneously. Ammo expenditure rises substantially during use. 

Combat Behavior: Target is extremely level headed in battle but has aggressive tendencies similar to that of Yellow. Subject also relays heavily on surroundings for defense and will take cover behind nearby rocks, trees, and other objects to avoid damage. Gray is rarely stationary while fighting and favors strafing shots when shooting. Further observation is needed on Gray. Subject has been known to use martial arts attacks while fighting.

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER PARAMETERS REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

NOTE: Target uses a dual, weapons system and can select a desired weapon, between all available weapons,  
during combat. For clarity purposes, two separate files have been created for Gray's weaponry. 

RESUME SEARCH

-Search Results (File #1)-

Weapon Use: Can be swung with the aid of one or two arms and is used for melee attacks only.

Weapon Strengths:

- Can kill unit in a single hit

- Capable of rapid attacks

- Can be used for defense

- Is able to deflect beam attacks back at unit potentially damaging it.

Weapon Weaknesses:

- No long-range properties

- Can only attack one side at a time

- Must remove blade from fallen unit before attack sequence can resume.

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #1

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #2

-Search Results (File #2)-

Weapon Use: Assault rifle with scope for increased power and accuracy. Unit able  
to engage and retaliate against multiple threats due to long range capabilities. 

Weapon Strengths:

- High rate of fire

- Large total bullet count

- Longer rage than unit's melee weapon

- Bullets have stagger effects

- Bullets are hard to dodge

- Will kill unit in a single hit

- Can block beam attacks (unable to deflect like unit's melee weapon)

Weapon Weaknesses:

- Rifle is clumsy as a close quarters weapon

- Must be manually reloaded

- Target unable to perform diving shots

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #2

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Gray's unorthodox fighting style proves to be hard to analyze. Though by himself, he poses minor problems, when with the other targets he is almost deadly. Take careful note of which weapon subject is using and deal with the situation accordingly. Target can't fight many units at once without aid, take this element into precaution. Like Red, target is extremely level headed in battle and will attack when afforded an ample opportunity. Like Yellow, attacking target at close range is almost suicide. Must use alternative methods if victory is to be ensured. Exercise caution when luring him into traps. Additionally, subject displays aggressive tendencies when provoked.

Multiple threat ratings have been issued due to subject's wide assortment of weaponry and likelihood of receiving reinforcements. 

THREAT RATINGS:

Pulse Blade: A  
Assault Rifle: A 

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON GRAY

"Well, what have we here?" the girl spoke up impressed. "Perhaps there is someone with whom I can truly test my skills." the girl mused.

"I look forward to meeting you, Mr. Lombard." she continued cheerfully.

SCANNING TARGET #5

-Statistics-

Name: Rinoa Lombard  
Target Reference: Blue  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon(s): Dual Daggers & Staff  
Weapon Damage: Unit's damage reflected on current weapon wielded.  
- Dual Daggers & Staff Combined, 10 Points  
- Dual Daggers, 8 Points  
- Staff, 5 Point 

General Info: Like Gray, subject is balanced with speed and agility. Target is also  
known to take great leaps into the air before attacking, much like Red does.

Character Power(s): Ability#1: Target goes into a deep "trance" state before releasing a barrage of highly accurate and  
quick slashes and jabs with daggers. Power is capable of attacking multiple surrounding units almost simultaneously.

Ability#2: Target goes into a deep "trance" state before releasing a barrage of highly accurate and quick slashes  
and jabs with staff. Power is capable of attacking multiple surrounding units almost simultaneously.

Combat Behavior: Like Red, Blue is not very aggressive in combat and is somewhat reserved during fights. Not as likely to be taking extreme risks as her cohorts. Acquires a defensive position during a fight making her hard to kill. Further observation is needed on Blue. Like Gray, target has also been known to use martial arts attacks while fighting.

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

NOTE: Target also uses a dual, weapons system and can select a desired weapon, between all available weapons, during combat. Subject can also combine weapon's systems to extend range. For clarity purposes, two separate files have been created for Blue's weaponry.

RESUME SEARCH

-Search Results (File #1)-

Weapon Use: Daggers's are wielded with the use of only one arm.  
Can be thrown at targets and return in a similar manner to Red's fans. 

Weapon Strengths:

- Has both long and short rang capabilities

- Capable of rapid attacks

- Will kill unit in a single attack

Weapon Weaknesses:

- Blue is venerable to attack after missed shot

- Dagger's return speed is slow depending on the distance it's thrown

- Must remove Daggers, if impaled, from fallen unit before attack sequence can resume.

- Can not defend against beam attacks

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #1

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #2

-Search Results (File #2)-

Weapon Use: Can be swung with the aid of one or two arms and is used for melee attacks only.

Weapon Strengths:

- Capable of rapid attacks

- Is able to deflect beam attacks back at unit potentially damaging it.

- Effective in defense of both user and user's allies

- Easy to aim

Weapon Weaknesses:

- No long-range properties

- Blue is venerable to attack after missed attack.

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE #2

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Blue's fighting style is similar to that of Gray and proves to be just as hard to analyze. Though by herself, subject poses no problems, when with the other targets however, she is more dangerous. Take careful note of which weapon subject is using and deal with the situation accordingly. Target can't fight many units at once without aid, take this element into precaution. Like Red and Gray, target is level headed in battle and will attack only when it's needed. Additionally, like Gray, subject displays aggressive tendencies when provoked.

Multiple threat ratings have been issued due to subject's wide assortment of weaponry and likelihood of receiving reinforcements. 

THREAT RATINGS:

Dual Daggers & Staff Combined: A  
Dual Daggers: B  
Staff: B 

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON BLUE

"It seems Ms. Lombard shares Ms. Ishiyama's defensive capabilities." the girl commented.

"It's a pity I won't be able to test her. As I recall, she's currently out of action." she continued dryly.

SCANNING TARGET #6

-Statistics-

Name: Aelita  
Target Reference: Pink  
Total Life Points: 100  
Weapon: N/A  
Weapon Damage: N/A 

CLOSE STATISTICS FILE

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

General Info: Only person able to deactivate towers. Complete loss of life points can possibly attribute to Pink's permanent  
destruction however, she can regenerate her life force while inside a tower. Only target that is completely unarmed. 

Character Power: Pink can alter the environment to more favorable conditions at her very whim through the sound of her voice.  
Indication of use for this specific trait is when subject assumes a kneeling posture. Use of this ability drains fifty life points.

Combat Behavior: Subject is helpless in battle and is unable to retaliate against other units. Will avoid combat if possible.  
Previous fights have shown other targets receiving damage for pink. Must use this pattern of behavior to unit's advantage. 

CLOSE IN-DEPTH CHARACTER REPORT

ACCESSING DATABASE FOR WEAPON PARAMETERS

-Search Results-

Note: Since Pink uses no weapons in particular this file is empty.

CLOSE WEAPON PARAMETERS FILE

THREAT ASSESSMENT

-Final Analysis-

Despite the fact that target carries no weapons and does not engage in conflicts it is still advised of  
all units to engage pink in battle. Due to extenuating circumstances, target must not be destroyed. 

Threat Rating: Capture and detain at All Costs!

CLOSE TARGET SCAN ON PINK

"Extenuating circumstances?" the girl asked. "That girl must be valuable for the others to exert so much energy in order to protect. she mused. "It seems like such a waste, to invest such time into defending someone so weak. What is her secret?" 

Deactivating the display, the girl stood and began pacing around the tower as she continued her deliberation. "And you dear... what value does this girl serve for you to extend her existence?" the girl asked to no one in particular. "Is she really that important to your survival or just another pretty face?" she went on. "Well, which is it, my master?" the girl asked once more as a predatory smile slowly crossed her face.

As he felt his body materialize into being, Jaden felt a familiar sense of vertigo as he landed on the rocky soil of the mountain region with little incident. Jaden quickly scanned his surroundings and was surprised by what he saw. Lost in thought, Jaden was startled when Odd tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Jaden nodded and the pair jogged over to a nearby cave where the others were already waiting.

"What kept you?" Yumi snapped as the pair reached them.

"Just admiring the view." Jaden replied lightly. "What have we got?" he went on.

"_The activated tower is located at the top of a plateau not far from your current position._" Jeremie answered. "_Ok, listen up guys._" he continued after a slight pause. "_According to the halomap, you have five Krabes, about half a dozen Blocks, and almost as many Kankrelats protecting the route to it. Oh, and don't forget that Xana can send in more monsters at any moment so you'll have to stay on your toes._"

"We'll do that, Jeremie. Please continue." Yumi replied.

"_Now, I don't need to tell you the dangers of rushing the area do I?"_ Jeremie asked.

"_Besides the lasers that you'll need to dodge, there's also the fact that you'll be fighting on a land bridge._" he went on.

"_Now, it's not too narrow but it's still a factor that you all should be aware of._"

"Seventeen hostile contacts and an enclosed space to play in." Jaden mused. "Sounds like we're in for a real treat today." he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, which means that if we're going to see this through, we're going to need a plan." Yumi remarked.

"That means we can't just rush in there and attack wildly." she went on as she turned her head and stared irritably in Odd's direction.

"That goes double for you, Odd."

"Whatever you say, general Ishiyama." Odd quipped as he gave her a mock salute.

Yumi rolled her eyes and ignored him as Aelita spoke up.

"Shall I go on ahead and scout the area?"

Jaden shook his head. "I'll go. After all, we can't afford to let anything happen to you." he replied with a grin.

Aelita smiled in reply as Jaden slowly made his way toward the end of the tunnel. Gazing in the direction of the tower, Jaden saw that the approach would be tricky. The terrain they would have to cross consisted of two narrow land bridges connecting the island they were on with a larger island containing a plateau in it's center directly across from them. A small island with two large boulders connected the two land bridges together. As he watched, Jaden saw the mass of creatures marching around the base of the plateau. One of the Krabes suddenly halted its march and turned to face him. Jeremie quickly realized what was happening as he detected a pair of Blocks following suit and warned Jaden about what was going on.

"_Watch out! Those monsters are about to shoot!_"

Jeremie's warning came just in time as several laser blasts flew through the air and impacted around the area where Jaden was standing. The other creatures present suddenly halted their march and began to fire upon the boy as well. With a shout, Jaden scrambled back inside the cavern while the creatures kept shooting at the group's makeshift shelter. 

"Well, if the monsters didn't know we were here before they certainly do now!" Jaden snapped as he rejoined the others.

"This is just great!" Odd said sarcastically. "We're pinned down in this tiny cave and need to take out those monsters!"

"We can't!" Ulrich protested. "By the time we get close enough to attack we'll get blasted." he went on.

"There is no possible way we can dodge and block all those shots for an extended length of time."

"Jaden..." Yumi spoke up. "Do you think you can eliminate any of those monsters with your rifle?"

"Possibly, but I'll need to get into position first." Hefting the rifle, Jaden slowly walked toward the tunnel's  
entrance once more. Before he could raise his weapon, the monsters let lose another volley of lasers at him. 

"Crap!" Jaden screamed as he scrambled back inside "Those guys just don't know when to quite!" he growled in frustration.

"Under the circumstances, there is no way I can aim my rifle in time." he added grimly.

With a nod, Yumi worked up enough courage to peek outside and see what the situation was with the monsters.  
Her eye quickly came across the pair of boulders at the edge of the bridge that were set one behind the other. 

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

Everyone focused their attention toward her excited cry.

"Ok, here's the plan. I saw two boulders about halfway down the bridge. They're of pretty good size and will make excellent cover for us." she explained.

"I saw those boulders as well." Jaden remarked. "But how exactly can the five of us exploit those boulders effectively?" he asked.

"I've already thought about that." Yumi countered. "I'll use my telekinesis to lift one of the rocks and move toward the opposite end of the platform with it."

"Oh, I get it." Ulrich spoke up excitedly. "That way, we're not crowed around one area." he went on.

"And moving the boulders will allow us to split up and shorten the amount of distance that we have to run continuously."

"That's the plan, but I'll need some help getting there. Any volunteers?" Yumi replied.

Ulrich held his sword in front of him and spoke confidently, "I'll help block for you."

Odd also followed suit, "And I'll keep the monsters at bay."

"In the meantime, I'll be able to provide covering fire for you and protect Aelita." Jaden chimed in.

Yumi nodded cheerfully in response.

As adrenaline circulated through her veins, Yumi began to create a mental picture of her impromptu battle plan within her mind's eye.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" she asked.

The others responded by nodding simultaneously.

"Let's do it!" she declared.

As one, Ulrich and Odd rushed out of the cavern with Yumi close behind them. The trio charged at their adversaries as quickly as they could but the monsters didn't waste a single millisecond and seized the opportunity by unleashing another deadly barrage of lasers at them. As they ran, Yumi and Ulrich began swatting at any stray beams that dared to get close to them. Odd meanwhile, fired four darts from his wrist launcher and successfully struck two of the Kankrelats causing them to shake violently before exploding in a brilliant shower of sparks and scrap metal. The bark of Jaden's assault rifle could also be heard in short bursts, as he picked off monsters along the group's path.

It quickly became apparent as they got closer to their intended target, that their opposition was becoming fiercer.  
Upon reaching the intended boulder, the trio took shelter as Jaden unloaded on the remaining monster hoard. 

"I'll take it from here." Yumi gasped as she gently pressed her fingers across her temples and shut her eyes, anticipating the mental strain that she was going to experience.

The massive boulder vibrated side to side before lifting off the ground. It then gently floated in the air in front of them as the trio slowly moved across the land bridge. As they made their way toward the plateau, the sound of Jaden's assault rifle suddenly ceased. Turning around, Odd saw Jaden sprint toward the first boulder with Aelita close behind him.

Seizing the opportunity, Odd released another salvo of darts and was rewarded with similar results to his previous attack  
as a pair of Blocks exploded. Upon reaching the boulder, Jaden resumed firing upon the crowd of monsters once again. 

"Ok Yumi, you can drop it now." Ulrich spoke up the trio reached the far end of the land bridge.

With a grunt, Yumi dropped the heavy load her mind was carrying. After a quick break, the trio bolted from their hiding place and charged at the remaining foes with reckless abandon. In unison, Yumi and Ulrich leapt high into the air, picking out their victims in the process. Ulrich drove his sword into a Block's core with all the strength he could summon. Yumi meanwhile, centered her vision upon a random Krabe that just happen to be in front of her.

With a quick flick of her wrist, a deadly fan flew out of her hands and sliced through the minion's armored core; reducing it to nothing more than a walking pile of scrap metal. Jaden and Aelita meanwhile, made a mad dash toward the other's location. While running, Jaden's arms were a blur of motion as he rapidly deflected any stray beams that dared to get close to them with his sword.

"Hey, that one was mine!" Odd whined as the Block he was aiming at was struck by a defected beam and exploded.

Ulrich meanwhile, finished off the remaining Krabe with his sword as Jaden and Aelita reached them.

"Well, that was easy." Jaden said cheerfully as he came to a stop.

"My thoughts exactly." Ulrich replied.

Yumi meanwhile, wiped the beaded sweat drops that had accumulated on her brow and took  
a moment to relax. After all that intense fighting, the situation would be resolved soon. 

"By the way, where did you earn how to fight like that." she asked Jaden curiously.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"With your sword."

"Oh, I saw it done in a movie once." he replied.

Yumi merely placed a hand across her forehead and moaned softly in response.

"_Nice work, guys_!" Jeremie commented.

"Yeah, another Xana attack thwarted once again!" Odd quipped happily.

"All that's left to do now is deactivate the tower and we should be back home by dinner time."

"Good old Odd, always thinking with your stomach." Ulrich teased. Odd merely grinned and shrugged in response.

With a smile, Yumi turned toward Aelita. "Alright, you know the drill." Aelita couldn't help but giggle at Yumi's words as she strolled  
toward the inclined footpath leading toward the tower. The euphoric atmosphere was interrupted by the gentle sound of clapping. 

"Well done little warriors! I'm impressed!" A deep throaty voice purred from somewhere nearby.

Following the sound of the voice, Jaden spotted a girl standing upon a ridge along the side of the plateau gazing at them intently. He  
then proceeded to do a double-take between the girl and Aelita; noticing as he did that the others were reacting in a similar manner. 

"Who are you?" Yumi asked.

"Would you like a formal introduction?" the girl retorted. "In that case... good afternoon, my name is Kimiko and I've been waiting for you." she continued smugly.

"Gosh, I wasn't expecting to meet my fan club at this time of day." Odd quipped sarcastically.

"You know, despite her general resemblance to Aelita, she kinda reminds me of Yumi." Jaden whispered to him.

Odd's face started to crack into a grin as he leaned towards Jaden with a mock whisper. "Ah, poor Yumi. I always knew she'd go off the deep end one day…"

Yumi turned and shot him a withering glare. "Care to explain what that's supposed to mean, wise guy?"

Odd held up both hands in surrender, looking confused. "Sheesh, take it easy, Yumi, you know I'm just kidding!"

"So, you must be Xana's little helper." Ulrich stated flatly.

"Very perceptive, Mr. Stern." Kimiko replied.

"_Odd, hold tight. I'll refill you're total arrow count, but it'll take some time to accomplish._" Jeremie spoke up.

"Ah, the elusive Mr. Belpois I presume." Kimiko quipped. "Keeping tabs on the weather are we?"

"_Uh, yeah. You might say that._" Jeremie stammered in confusion.

"Where's Xana and what has he done with my sister?" Jaden cut in.

"Xana's not in right now but he does send his regards." Kimiko replied evilly.

As if on cue, a horde of monsters began to materialize from out of nowhere. Besides the return of some old acquaintances, several additions to the monster assembly included the appearance of several Megatanks and a trio of Tarantulas along the ridge. This was followed by the appearance of a squad of Blocks and a pair of Tarantulas approaching from across the land bridge as dozens of Hornets hovered around the area. Yumi's eye's opened wide as the magnitude of the situation finally hit her. The girl's instincts told her that this unique pattern of combat spelled bad news for herself and her friends.

"Hey, Einstein how's that reload coming?" Odd asked worriedly.

"_I'm almost finished. It'll only take another minute._" Jeremie replied.

"As for the condition of your sister, don't worry she's safe for the moment." Kimiko spoke up. "If I was in your position however, I'd be more concerned with self preservation." she went on. 

"Don't disappoint me." Kimiko added coldly before disappearing from view.

"_You're now fully loaded, Odd._" Jeremie called out. "_I've reloaded you with twenty arrows but keep in mind that this is only a temporary solution to your situation_."

"Thanks Jeremie. I can certainly use all the ammo I can get."

Yumi's expression changed from a haunted gaze to that of pure determination as she turned to face the others.

"Ok, here's the plan. Jaden, I need you to escort Aelita to the tower while the rest of us cover you."

"I'm on it." Jaden replied confidently.

"Ulrich, Odd, are you guys ready?" she asked the others.

"Ready!" Ulrich responded immediately.

"Let's get this party started!" Odd quipped as he cocked a wrist launcher.

"Go!"

The battle quickly got underway as the trio charged at their adversaries while the monsters unleashed a deadly firestorm of lasers at them. Jaden meanwhile, busied himself by deflecting any stray beams that dared to get close to himself and Aelita with his sword, while blasting other creatures with his assault rifle, as the pair slowly made their way along the inclined trail leading to the tower. Seeing the pair was in trouble, Odd gracefully leaped on top of a nearby rock and fired at the enemies along the trail. In the process, he eliminated a Block and a pair of Hornets and cleared the way for Jaden and Aelita.

"Thanks for the help, Odd." Jaden called out as he blasted a Krabe with his assault rifle.

"No problem buddy and since I'm in such a generous mood I'll do this for you." Odd replied as he aimed at an approaching Kankrelat.

As the creature exploded, Odd grinned and charged after another group of enemies. Jaden and Aelita meanwhile, began jogging up the trail and had made it a quarter of the way up when they were attacked by a Tarantula further ahead. Spotting a nearby boulder, Jaden shoved Aelita behind it for cover before leaping back down to the base of the plateau as the Tarantula opened up on them. Upon landing, Jaden looked up to see Yumi being harassed by an assorted cluster of enemies near his location while the Tarantula fired at him from above.

"Heads up, Yumi!" he called out as he unleashed a barrage of fire at the bluff just below the point where the Tarantula was standing. Heeding Jaden's warning, Yumi began somersaulting away from her adversaries as Jaden continued his assault on the Tarantula's position. The unexpected move caused Yumi's attackers to bunch up between the pair. During Jaden's relentless counterattack, the ground beneath the Tarantula suddenly gave way and hurled the startled creature into the mass below crushing all of them. With a smile and a quick salute, Yumi raced off toward another group of enemies while Jaden rushed back to the place where Aelita was hiding. Upon reaching her, the pair set off for the tower once more. As they reached a flat bluff further up the trail, Jaden and Aelita came to a halt as a lone figure stood before them wearing a predatory smile on her face.

"Well done, I see you've managed to reach me." Kimiko said cheerfully. "I guess I'll be able to have some fun after all."

"Aelita, head for the tower." Jaden instructed as he handed his assault rifle and remaining clips of ammo to her.

"But how do I..." Aelita began hesitantly.

"All you have to do is point at you're target and squeeze the trigger." Jaden explained hastily. "If you don't feel comfortable doing that you can always use it as a shield."

"But what about you?" Aelita asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep our new friend company." Jaden replied as he drew his sword.

With a nod, Aelita began to sprint in the direction of the tower.

"So, you'll confront me then?" Kimiko mused. "I've been looking forward to such a challenge." she continued gleefully  
while drawing a pair of swords from a modified sheath attached to her back. One of the swords, Jaden noted, had an adapter of some sort attached to it's hilt. His suspicion concerning the device  
was confirmed a moment later as Kimiko combined both swords into a single seamless dual-bladed weapon. 

"Let the fun begin!" she said with a grin while advancing in his direction.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich shouted. Two clones of himself materialized by his side and were ready to accept any orders that were given.

"Attack!" he commanded.

As one, the identical warriors rushed a squad of Kankrelats with weapons in hand in a highly coordinated assault. The real Ulrich was in the middle and his two companions were on opposite sides of him. Not a single person was out of step as the entire trio moved in perfect harmony with one another. However, the Kankrelats weren't going to take this attack lying down and countered with an organized attack of their own; focusing all of their cannon fire at one target at a time as to make sure a hit was guaranteed. The Kankrelats first locked onto the left clone and decimated him in a single blast. Ulrich resolved the issue however, with several clean slices with his sword which almost divided a pair of opponents in two. Each of the assailant's sides separated from each other before erupting into balls of fire leaving no trace of their presence behind. The remaining clone also succeeded in killing off it's desired enemies as well.

"Nice work Ulrich. Allow me to take care of the others for you." Odd commented.

"Say hi to your friends for me. Laser Arrow!" he called out to the monsters before they exploded in a shower of sparks.

"_Odd, Yumi, Ulrich we've got a problem!_" Jeremie spoke up.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked as she caught the fan she'd thrown at an enemy a moment before while turning in the other's direction.

"_Jaden and Aelita have run into trouble on their way to the tower._" Jeremie replied. "_Jaden's currently engaged in a battle with Kimiko__ but that leaves Aelita faced with a Megatank, a Block, and a Krabe_. _You three need to bail them out!_" he added urgently.

"Ok, Odd you go. Ulrich and I will handle things here." Yumi instructed.

"I'm all over it!" Odd replied.

"_I'm bringing up you're vehicle now, standby._" Jeremie said.

A moment later, Odd's overboard materialized. Hopping on the board, Odd raced for the tower as quickly as he could.  
As he reached a flat bluff further up the trail, Odd saw Jaden and Kimiko battling nearby. 

"Where's Aelita?" he called out as he arrived.

"She's already headed for the tower." Jaden replied quickly without turning in his direction.

"So, good of you to join us Mr. Della Robbia." Kimiko spoke up as she distanced herself from Jaden.

Odd meanwhile, leaped off the overboard and raced to assist him.

"Why don't you stay awhile and make things more entertaining." she continued evilly.

As if on cue, nine Hornets appeared from out of nowhere and attacked the startled pair. As they  
reached one another, the boys stood back to back and fought off the Hornets in sync with each other. 

"_Odd, what are you doing!_" Jeremie asked as the last Hornet exploded.

"In case you haven't noticed Einstein, this isn't exactly a picnic." Odd shot back.

"_Aelita's run into trouble near the tower, hurry!_" Jeremie retorted.

"Oh, darn. I'm almost out of arrows." Odd mumbled to himself offhandedly.

"Go to Aelita, I'll handle Kimiko!" Jaden spoke up as he laid a hand on Odd's shoulder.

With a nod, Odd leaped back on the overboard and raced for the tower.

"Handle me will you?" Kimiko spoke up amused. "In that case be gentle, I'm delicate." she sneered as the pair prepared to battle once again.

As he approached the tower, Odd saw Aelita doing her best to defend against attacks from the Megatank, Block, and Krabe; using Jaden's assault rifle as a makeshift shield in the process. Odd gritted his teeth in frustration at the sight when the Block suddenly turned in his direction and open fire. While dodging laser beams, Odd lined up a shot of his own. Steading himself and bracing for the worst, Odd launched his second to last arrow at the Block just as the overboard was blasted out from under him. Upon landing, he glanced up in time to see the Block get struck by his arrow and explode.

"Odd!" Aelita shouted happily as she spotted him.

"Don't worry, princess the cavalry has arrived!" Odd called out cheerfully as he began sprinting in her direction.

While dashing across the rugged terrain, Odd used a nearby boulder as leverage and gave a leap, landing on top of the Krabe  
before it had a chance to fire at him. Balancing himself on the moving creature, he turned to give a wave at the Megatank. 

"Yoo-hoo! Over here, stupid! Hit the human, win a prize!"

The Megatank turned and opened, glaring its eye in his direction. The energy began to  
build up, heightening to crimson fury as it pulsed and threatened to release at any moment. 

The Krabe that Odd was clinging to meanwhile, shook and swayed on its legs, searching for a way to dislodge its occupant. The Megatank suddenly fired and Odd gave a leap, kicking himself away from the Krabe and flipping agilely through the air to land neatly several yards away. Behind him, the Krabe found itself alone in the unfortunate position of being in the Megatank's line of fire and exploded. Odd turned on his heels, grinning as he aimed a wrist at the still-exposed symbol on the Megatank before it had a chance to recharge.

"Oh, sorry, you missed the target. But thanks for playing, here's a nice consolation prize…"

Odd fired his remaining arrow and the Megatank exploded.

"Two monsters and only one arrow!" he quipped grinning. "Did you see that, Jeremie?"

"_Odd, just concentrate on protecting Aelita!_" Jeremie snapped.

"Not to worry, Einstein. She just made it in the tower."

Upon entering the tower, the scene was all to familiar for the girl as the outer rings of the Xana symbol began  
to light up acknowledging her presence while she brought up a small screen and entered a familiar code. 

AELITA

Over an endless stream of parries, blocks, and thrusts; Kimiko caught Jaden with a surprise kick that hurled him to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, she began somersaulting away from him. Upon reaching the edge of the bluff, Kimiko quickly disassembled her weapon into it's original components. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaden growled as he got to his feet.

"It's been fun but the time has come for me to depart." Kimiko replied.

CODE

"Until next we meet, I bid you adue." she continued before diving off the ledge and into the abyss below.

"Wait!" Jaden called out as he ran over to where she'd previously been standing.

"Jaden..." Yumi called out breathlessly as she and Ulrich jogged over to him. "Where's Aelita?" she gasped upon reaching him.

"Odd took her the rest of the way to the tower." Jaden replied.

"And Kimiko?"

"She split just a moment ago." he responded.

"What, over the cliff?" Ulrich spoke up in surprise.

"Yeah, I guess she had a vehicle hidden somewhere." Jaden commented dryly.

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." Aelita said.

"Hold tight everyone and I'll rematerialize you!" Jeremie called out as he began to rapidly type on his keyboard.


End file.
